Run, but you Can't Hide
by chumchum2
Summary: Ally is missing and everyone is worried. Ally suffers through problems as well as a broken heart. She meets Elliot, Cassidy, and Jesse along the way and Austin. She finds out the Austin and Elliot are fighting over her. Can she get this through and pick one guy? Drama, hurt/comfort, and Romance inside! Read and Review!
1. Meet Ally

Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Not the squeal of Rebels and Bad Boys, but this story had been in my head replaying for me to share on Fan Fiction. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

Have you ever felt like you're under pressure? How people want you to be who you're not? Well I do, and I don't want it to be this way.

So I run...

I run away from my troubles and eventually find my ways back to them.

I breathe heavily as I keep on running. The chills in the air give me goose bumps and I pull my ex-boyfriend's leather jacket closer to my body.

Tears swelter in my eyes as the faint smell of my ex's jacket lingers and brings back memories.

I stop running and wipe my tears with the sleeve of my jacket.

I take in a shaky breath and puff it out.

I knew people would be worrying about me, especially Trish.

But these are my troubles and there is one thing I can do:

Don't turn back.

**A/N: There you go my new story! Ally is going to explain her troubles later on. But stay with me here and REVIEW! **


	2. Meet Austin

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

**A/N: Here is chapter 1! **

**Austin's POV**

As I sit in my bedroom immensely strumming my guitar. As a single 21 year old guy, I take life easy. (1)

I live in a one room apartment, and my only entertainment besides television was my guitar.

I had a job, which was as a police detective. Since there weren't that many crimes lately; I have been getting laid off a couple of times and I am worried I might lose my only job.

I sigh deeply and continued strumming my guitar. I eventually stop when I hear the phone ring.

I walk toward where my phone is and pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Austin get down here, we have a serious case to cover." The person on the other line said, hurriedly.

"Ok…be right there." I said and hung up.

(Line Break)

After I freshened up and everything, I entered my car and drove to the police station.

When I entered the doors, I headed to the receptionist.

"Hey, um…someone called me to-" I started but got cut off by the receptionist.

She looks at me before saying, "The case is in your office."

I gave her a quick 'thank you' and smile before walking off to my office.

When I entered my office, I found 3 people there; one of them was…my boss, Mark Johnson.

I must have looked surprised, because Mark says, "Mr. Moon, why don't you sit down please."

I nodded and sat down near the other 2 people and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Mr. Moon, meet Mr. and Mrs. Dawson," Mark says.

"Hello there nice to meet you, my name is Austin, Austin Moon." I said, turning toward the quite anxious couple.

The return my greeting with warm smiles and I return their smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Moon. My name is Penny and this is my husband, Lester." The woman, whose name is Penny, said.

I nodded and my boss clears his throat and says, "Ok…down to business. Austin, you have a case. The case is about a 20 year old woman who has been missing for a week. We think she had been kidnapped or murdered or maybe something more. We just don't know. It's up to you to find this woman and send her safely to her worried parents."

I nod and Mark exits the room before saying, "I will leave you three to get some clues…good day."

When he leaves, I turn towards Penny and Lester.

"So who is the victim?" I asked, taking my notepad and pen out.

"Her name is Allyson Dawson, or just Ally Dawson (2)." Penny says.

I write that down in my notepad and continue with the questions.

"How old is she? 20 years, right?"

"Yes, she is. She is turning 21 in November." Lester says.

I nod and say, "How does she look like?"

"Well, she is 5'5, 122 lbs. (3), has dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, and that pretty much it." Penny says, eyes glistening with tears.

I scribble that down say, "Do you have any evidence for the victim or Ally?"

Lester and Penny look at each other worriedly.

"Can you give us a minute?" Penny asks.

I nod and sit in my chair watching Penny and Lester as the mumble word back and forth to each other.

All I could hear was, "We can't", "it's her secrets", and other stuff.

It wasn't long until Lester and Penny break off from whispering.

"Well, we do have her diary…it's full of secrets she left behind before…she disappeared." Lester says and hands me the diary. At that moment, Penny bursts into tears.

"P-please f-find my d-daughter, Mr. Moon, without her I feel like a piece of me is missing." Penny blubbers and continues crying.

"Don't worry, I will find her. It's my pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson." I said, getting up and leaving the sad couple behind.

(LINE Break)

When I drove and reached my apartment I took a dive into my case.

I took Ally's diary and read the first page:

_October 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_Having a job sucks. I wish I was at home reading a book and enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate. But no…it has to be a job. I wish my parents could stop bugging me. I am an adult! College doesn't start again until November 25. So take a damn chill pill. Why can't life be easy? Ah…wishful thinking. Oh dear! My boss is coming! Bye!_

_Love,_

_Ally _(4)

I smiled to myself after I read the page. I set the diary down and went to bed early.

I knew a whole day was ahead of me.

**A/N: Well….REVIEW!**

**(1) Austin is an adult…as well as Ally but Austin is 21 and Ally is 20.**

**(2) Yeah I like Allyson…if you want it to be Allison, so be it.**

**(3) Uh the average BMI weight for 5'5 is 122 pounds to 150 lbs.**

**(4) Ally is in college. Let's just say it's her 3****rd**** year in college. **

**Ashley xoxo**


	3. Meet the Opposites

**Chapter 2: Meet the Opposites**

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to do each chapter, one point of view. So since chapter 1 was Austin, it is now Ally's turn to shine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

**Ally's POV**

I find myself in the middle of nowhere, lost in woods. I stumble on rocks and had my arms scrapped by pieces of wood in result. My phone was in my pocket, out of battery and my phone charger was in my backpack, along with other necessities.

My name is Ally Dawson, I am 20 years old. I live in New York and come to Miami to visit my parents.

I go to college in New York to major in English.

Sure I could be a songwriter, but where am I going to perform my songs with the stage fright I have.

This fall, I came to visit my parents before school started.

Even though there was a bad feeling in my gut telling me not to go, I was idiotic to go anyways.

Here is the thing about my parents, they expect too much from you. They want you to be who you aren't and insult you for not being the best.

Even when I try to tell them 'no' to certain courses I don't want to take in school, they use their persuasive skills to lure me into them.

But then, I betrayed them.

*_Flashback*_

_I walk into my living room to see my parents cuddling on the couch watching T.V._

_"Perfect timing…" I thought as I held my acceptance letter from Strayer University (1)._

_"Mom, Dad…I have something to say." I said._

_"Well dear, tell us. What is it?" my mom said._

_"I got accepted to Strayer University! Isn't that great?!" I exclaimed happily._

_"Well it depends what you are going to major in…" my dad started._

_"I am going to major in English!" I said smiling widely. _

_Looking at my parents, the seemed disappointed and angry._

_"Ally, you are not going to a silly college like that. And I think majoring something like music or law is way better than that." My mother said as my father nodded his head in agreement._

_"I thought you can do better Ally. I really did." My father said with a frown._

_"No…" I said._

_"No, what?" my mother asked._

_"I am going to this college and I am going to major in English. I am 20! I can make my own decisions. And this decision seems right, whether you like it or not!" I said, storming out of the living room._

_"Allyson Dawson! Get over here!" my dad shouted._

_"You don't tell me what to do!" I shouted back._

_*End of Flashback*_

So here I am running. After I told them this a day ago, I just…ran.

I stop running when I came across an abandoned house.

There was an old red pickup truck on the driveway.

I walk towards the house, exhausted from all the running.

When I made it to the entrance, I knock on the door and collapse on the ground.

The last thing I remember was the door being open showing the feet of a stranger.

(Line Break)

I open my eyes and find myself in a different environment.

I find myself in a light blue painted room, in a bed.

"Here," a voice said and hands me a cup.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, was a stranger.

I look at him and analyze features.

He had piercing green eyes, shaggy-wavy black hair, and he looked 20 to 23-ish.

"Are you going to take the cup or not?" he asked me.

I take the cup and see that it was water.

I take a sip of the water and ask, "Who are you?"

"I am Jesse, Jesse Anderson, and who are you?" he replies with a questioning eye.

"Ally, Ally Dawson. So I am guessing this is where you live?" I said shooting him also, a questioning eye.

"Yep, I live here with my brother Elliot. He was the one who found you on the ground. He looks like me, but handsomer and with blond hair and blue eyes." He replies.

I nod and take another sip of my water.

"So, how did you get here?" Jesse asks.

"Well, I actually ran away." I said.

"Really, well make yourself at home then." He says, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"To get you food...you look like you are starving." He says and walks out.

I smile to myself and continued drink my water.

(Line Break)

When Jesse came back with food, I was drooling over it.

"Here you go!" he says.

"Thanks." I reply and took my first bite of the food.

It was delicious as I ate every bite and savored it.

When I was done I hopped out of the bed and Jesse took my plate away.

I stretched and walked out of the room to explore the house.

The house was one story and had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a laundry room, and a kitchen and living room.

When I found Jesse in the kitchen, I said, "Nice house."

Jesse smiled and said, "Thanks. Glad you like it."

"Jesse!" a voice called. "Where is the TV remote? I can't find it!"

"Look under the couch Elliot!" Jesse shouted back.

"Wait…I found it!" Elliot said.

"Sorry about that. Elliot can be absent minded sometimes." Jesse said apologetically and nodded in response.

Jesse studies me for a second and says, "You've been through a break up, haven't you?"

I look at him with awe and nodded my head.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"That's how I was when after my break up with my ex, Jessica. I wouldn't really talk after the "devastating phase"." Jesse says as he leans back on the kitchen counter.

"Devastating phase?" I said questionably. Jesse rolls his eyes and says, "It just those days where you sob your ass off. No biggie."

I giggle a bit and blush. Jesse looks at me before chuckling himself.

"You have a cute giggle." Jesse says, winking.

I blush and I hear, "Aw, Jesse! Really, hitting on a girl when you just got dumped with Jessica? Classic, Jesse, I see that you are very desperate."

Jesse rolls his eyes and says to me, "This is Elliot. He pretty much a loner and has _no_ sense of flirting, whatsoever."

I look at Elliot, who was heading to the fridge. Jesse was right about his features. He had beach blond hair and blue eyes and had muscular body features and looked like a laid back jock.

Besides that, he was pretty cute, like Jesse.

When Elliot got a bottle of water from the fridge, he made eye contact with me. I looked away quickly and focused on Jesse who was still talking.

"…he also has a girlfriend, Cassidy, who is coming over today." Jesse said, continuing whatever he was saying before.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked Elliot.

Elliot rolls his eyes and left the kitchen.

_So much for striking up a conversation with him. _ I thought and turned my attention once more to Jesse.

"So…do you go to college?" Jesse asked.

"Yep, I go to Strayer University and this is my last year there. I am majoring in English." I said.

"Really, wow. That's really great! When are you graduating?" Jesse asks, impressed.

"November 25st, a day before my birthday." I say.

"That's only 9 days away! Wow, work it girl!" Jesse says and gives me a high five.

I laughed and then I hear the doorbell ring.

"I will get it!" I hear Elliot say.

Jesse rolls his eyes and mutters, "Lovebirds" loud enough for me to hear, I laugh in response.

(Line Break)

When Elliot answers the door, I was curious to see who it was.

Standing at the door, was a strawberry-blond woman.

"Hey babe." She says as she leans in to give Elliot a kiss in which Elliot gladly returns.

"No PDA!" Jesse shouts and I giggle loudly.

Elliot and apparently Elliot's girlfriend send death glares at me and Jesse.

Elliot puts on a tight smile and says, "Cassidy, this is my…friend, Ally. She is staying with us until she is fully ok to go back where she came from, _right _Ally?"

I looked at him amused and nodded.

Cassidy graciously smiles at me and shakes my hand politely.

"Nice to meet you Ally." Cassidy says. I smile back in response.

Cassidy looks at Jesse and frowns. "Jesse."

Jesse scoffs and rolls his eyes and hisses, "Cassidy."

I tried not snort in laughter as Jesse and Cassidy have their little sass talk.

"Ok! So…this is Cassidy, and I am going to take her out for hot chocolate down at the diner, okay _Jesse_." Elliot says.

"Yeah, I got you." Jesse snorts.

"Good. Ally, make yourself at home and see you guys later. Come on Cass." Elliot says and slings an arm around Cassidy and they walk out of the house.

When they left, Jesse and I giggle uncontrollably in laughter.

"Shame on you Jesse!" I said.

"Whatever, besides I don't really like Cassidy." Jesse snorts.

I roll my eyes and sat on the couch in their living room and he follows, doing the same thing.

"Want to watch T.V.?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah…that sounds good." I reply and Jesse turns on the television.

I smile to myself as I watch TV, knowing this is the life.

(Line Break)

Two hours later, while Jesse and I were still watching T.V., Elliot barged in, making out with Cassidy.

The worst part: They were right in front of the T.V. making Jesse and I watch their freak show.

"Uh, hello, can you bitches move? Jesse is trying to watch a show." Jesse shouts toward the kissing couple.

They ignored us and Jesse takes my hand and takes me to his room and shuts the door.

"Sorry about that. Elliot can be a jackass sometimes; either to impress somebody or to gross someone out." Jesse explained.

"So tell me about yourself." Jesse asks.

"My name is Ally Dawson, and I am 20 years old and I live in New York. My parents live here in Miami and I just got out of a recent break up with my ex, Dallas. I go to Strayer University where I am finishing my last year of college. My best friend is my friend Trish and her boyfriend Dez. I go back to college until November 25th which is when I graduate. My favorite color is red and occasionally I write songs in my songbook/diary. I can play the piano and guitar." I said and Jesse looks at me, his shaggy black hair in the way of his eyes, opened jawed.

"Wow…Ally, that is amazing!" Jesse says.

"Aw! Thank you Jesse, that is very sweet." I said, smiling.

"I know I am all the ladies can't resist this hot stuff…besides my brother. He gets all the girls." Jesse says and mutters the last part.

"I think you're attractive." I said honestly.

Jesse looks at me, and his mouth curves into a smile.

"But, that does not mean I want to go on a date with you Jesse." I said.

"Dammit!" Jesse shout-whispers and I laugh.

I look at my watch and it was 11 at night. I yawn and say, "Well, I better head to bed, I'm beat."

Jesse yawns as well and nods. "Night Ally."

"Goodnight Jesse." I said and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for shelter and everything you are providing." I said.

Jesse stiffens at first, but returns my hug.

When we release I walk out of his room and I saw Elliot.

I make eye contact with him and walked away, breaking it.

As I walk to my provided room, I felt Elliot's eyes still on me.

(Line Break)

As I rummage through my bag of supplies, I found my pajamas that I brought just in case and slipped them on.

I heaved out a heavy sigh and climbed inside my bed.

It wasn't long when I fell into deep sleep.

**A/N: There you have it! Ally meets Elliot, Cassidy, and Jesse. I think my favorite character is Jesse. I have a complete story called Rebels and Bad Boys, read it! And its squeal Open Hearts! I also have a forum! So CHECK IT OUT! Review! If you are reading Open Heart...please review...I need feedback. ASAP**

**(1) I DONT OWN STRAYER UNIVERSITY.**

**Ashley xoxo**


	4. Surprising Moments

**Chapter 3: Surprising Moments**

**A/N: What's up peeps! I haven't been on here for some time. Sorry for that. Check out my other stories: Open Hearts and Finding You if you haven't!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!**

**Austin's POV**

As I spent days on Ally's diary, I couldn't find any clues on her whereabouts. It's like she just disappeared out of the blue.

All I knew is that, she had some things in common with me. She likes music and she writes songs. She also has an ex-boyfriend named Dallas and a best friend named Trish.

I take Ally's diary and open the last page:

**_Dear diary,_**

**_I can't stay here. I will run off somewhere else where no one will find me. Maybe through the woods…I don't know. I just hope no one will find me. Before the 25_****_th_****_ of November I must head back to New York and graduate. Got to run. Hope this isn't our last goodbye, dear._**

**_Love,_**

**_Ally xoxo_**

I look at the last page in awe. She was brave enough to go to the woods. This gave me a clue on where she went. I picked up my phone and ringed Mr. and Mrs. Dawson.

"Hello?" Mrs. Dawson said, when she answered the phone.

"I may have a clue on where your daughter went."

(Line Break)

I decided to meet Mr. and Mrs. Dawson in my office, after the phone call.

It wasn't surprising when they reached my office 5 minutes later.

They burst through my office door, panting with exhaustion.

"W-where could she have g-gone?" Mr. Dawson says, collapsing on one of the chairs.

Mrs. Dawson collapse on one of the chairs too, and I look at them trying to bite my tongue from laughter.

"Well sir," I started. "It seems to be that your daughter had run through the woods and is hidden in an unknown place."

Mrs. Dawson raises her eyebrows. "The woods…well are you sure here, Mr. Moon?"

I nod and took out Ally's diary from my bag, and opened it from the last page and handed it to Ally's parents to see the evidence.

Mr. Dawson's eyebrows raise and Mrs. Dawson whispers, "Her graduation…Lester that is why she was telling us about how she gotten accepted into Strayer…her graduation was coming up…"

Mr. Dawson looks at his wife and I sit there, clueless of what they were talking about.

"Sir, ma'am, if you do not mind, could you please tell me what is going on…it might help with the case." I said with a gentle tone.

Mrs. Dawson nods and says, "Well a few days ago, Ally was telling us about how she got accepted into Strayer University. It is a school in New York, where she is majoring in English .We was…disappointed and we wanted her to excel into something else…and she just ran."

I stare at them wide eyed. "Why would you be disappointed in her? If she is doing so well, why doubt her and crush her hopes into something she believes in? That is bad parenting." I said, not cautious of the things that were slipping out of my mouth.

Mr. Dawson seemed to get red and nods. "Yeah…it was but, you know I regret that. I just want my daughter home, so I can apologize."

I nod stiffly and understood what Ally went through with her parents.

They expect too much, to the point people get sick of it. If I was Ally I would be tearing my hair in frustration.

I think for a moment and came up with an idea.

"Well, I can send detectives and the detectives and I will search in and out of the woods for Ally. We will give you a call when we find some clues and stuff." I said, smiling lightly at my idea.

Mr. and Mrs. Dawson nod and get up and I shook both of their hands.

"Please find her." Mrs. Dawson says and I nod with a reassuring smile.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dawson leave my office I heave a deep sigh and burry my head with the palms of my hands.

I was in deep seas of finding a missing woman.

(Line Break)

The next day, I called the most highly recruited detectives and we went out in the woods to find Ally.

"Okay guys, find any clues you can." I said before we split up in the dark woods.

They all grunted in approval and we split up, going our separate ways.

(Line Break)

**Ally's POV**

The next day in Elliot and Jesse's house were filled with Elliot and Cassidy making out everywhere. And when I mean everywhere, I mean _everywhere_.

It got so annoying; I just walked towards them and told them straight up.

I pushed Elliot and Cassidy away from each other, and they realized the end of their lip lock.

"Uh…Ally…" Cassidy says with a hint of venom in her voice.

Elliot stares at me angrily and I ignore his deathly stare by turning towards Cassidy.

"Yes Cassidy, I separated you and Elliot from your disgusting lip lock. Any problem? Well if you don't mind, I don't like seeing you lip lock with your boyfriend everywhere." I said in the sickliest sweet voice I can muster.

Behind me, Elliot scoffs and says, "Cassidy can I talk to Ally for a second?"

Cassidy nods, shooting daggers at me and Elliot takes my hand and drags me to the room I sleep in.

"What is your problem?! You just can't come here and ruin my relationship with her! Stop being a bitch!" Elliot hissed.

I stared at him open mouthed and offended.

"For your information, I don't give a fuck about your girlfriend. You guys are just lip locking everywhere. Even Jesse says so! He is annoyed himself!" I said poking a finger angrily at his chest.

Elliot stares at me and walks out of the room. I sigh frustrated and walk out of the room as well.

I walk towards Jesse's room and knock softly.

Jesse opens the door and smiles when he sees me.

I look at him with a pout on my face and he sighs.

"Elliot and Cassidy?" he asked.

I nod and he pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair softly.

"Come in Ally. Let's watch T.V." Jesse says after he releases me from the hug.

I walk into his room and plop myself on one of the beanbag chairs.

He sits on one too and we started watching Family Guy (1).

(Line Break)

After a few hours, I got up to get a drink from the fridge.

"I am going to get a drink, want any?" I asked Jesse as I head towards the door and open it.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Jesse says and turns his attention back to the T.V.

I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen.

When I enter the kitchen, I see Elliot serving himself a bowl of popcorn.

I walk to the fridge quietly and Elliot stares at me as I do so.

I get a can of coke from the fridge and open it, taking a long sip from it.

I shift uncomfortably as Elliot stares at me.

It took me a long time to regain my courage and walk back to Jesse's room.

As I move as Elliot, I felt his hand brush against mine.

I make eye contact with him and blush a little.

We stood like that for a minute and Elliot touches my cheek and walks away.

Utterly confused, I watch him walk away to his room and enter it.

I walk back to Jesse's room and sat down on the beanbag chair watching T.V. and sipping my Coke as well as thinking other things on my mind.

(Line Break)

When it was about 2 P.M., Jesse gets up and turns off the T.V.

Not even noticing, I was still thinking of Elliot.

Jesse glances at me and says, "What are you thinking Ally?"

I look at him, debating on whether or not to tell him.

I eventually give in and ask, "What if Elliot touches your cheek?"

Jesse freezes and his eyes widen. "He didn't…did Elliot touch your cheek?"

I nod and Jesse sighs. "Ally, it is pretty obvious he likes you."

I glare at him with shock. "I don't like Elliot! Jeez! He is like the rudest person on earth and his girlfriend is a bitch." I said.

Jesse rolls his eyes and goes through this pose of what I call the "girlfriend" pose.

"Girl, you may not like him, but Elliot is sweet at heart. He needs to warm up to you. And then you guys will be besties and everything!" Jesse says waving his arms in the air at the end of his statement.

I glare at him amusingly and I say, "Gosh, you could be like my older brother one day."

Jesse rolls his eyes and smiles. "I know." He says.

I giggle and give him a hug.

After that, I walk out of Jesse's room and I heard a knock at the front door.

I walk towards the door and open it and I saw Cassidy.

I sigh and Cassidy nose wrinkles in disgust as she saw me.

"Elliot! Your stupid girlfriend is at the door!" I shouted and Cassidy was about to attack me, but Elliot was rushing towards us.

"Ally, my girlfriend is NOT stupid. Come on Cass. Let's go shopping. Ally, I will be back soon okay? Tell Jesse that too." Elliot says before he exits the house to take Cassidy shopping.

I roll my eyes and closed the door.

"Whatever Elliot." I mutter and walked to my room.

**A/N: Well there you have it. A little chemistry with Elliot and Ally and brother and sister like relationship with Jesse and Ally! Austin is searching for Ally. Will they find her? Who knows? Review!**

**P.S.: I do not own anything that is not mine in here except Jesse!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	5. Find Me

**_Chapter 4: Find Me_**

**_A/N: Hey guys. I haven't been updating this story for a LONG time. And I apologize. I hope I get more reviews for this story. In case you haven't notice, I have a new story called, "Royalty at Heart". Another story that came out and has been around for some time is "Rules of Lying: A Game to Play". Check them out if you like! Now onwards to the story. Oh yes, my writing style is a bit different._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally._**

**_*Recap*_**

**_I shift uncomfortably as Elliot stares at me._**

**_It took me a long time to regain my courage and walk back to Jesse's room._**

**_As I move as Elliot, I felt his hand brush against mine._**

**_I make eye contact with him and blush a little._**

**_We stood like that for a minute and Elliot touches my cheek and walks away._**

**_Utterly confused, I watch him walk away to his room and enter it._**

**_I walk back to Jesse's room and sat down on the beanbag chair watching T.V. and sipping my Coke as well as thinking other things on my mind._**

**_When it was about 2 P.M., Jesse gets up and turns off the T.V._**

**_Not even noticing, I was still thinking of Elliot._**

**_Jesse glances at me and says, "What are you thinking Ally?"_**

**_I look at him, debating on whether or not to tell him._**

**_I eventually give in and ask, "What if Elliot touches your cheek?"_**

**_Jesse freezes and his eyes widen. "He didn't…did Elliot touch your cheek?"_**

**_I nod and Jesse sighs. "Ally, it is pretty obvious he likes you."_**

**_I glare at him with shock. "I don't like Elliot! Jeez! He is like the rudest person on earth and his girlfriend is a bitch." I said._**

**_Jesse rolls his eyes and goes through this pose of what I call the "girlfriend" pose._**

**_"Girl, you may not like him, but Elliot is sweet at heart. He needs to warm up to you. And then you guys will be besties and everything!" Jesse says waving his arms in the air at the end of his statement._**

**_I glare at him amusingly and I say, "Gosh, you could be like my older brother one day."_**

**_Jesse rolls his eyes and smiles. "I know." He says._**

**_I giggle and give him a hug._**

**_After that, I walk out of Jesse's room and I heard a knock at the front door._**

**_I walk towards the door and open it and I saw Cassidy._**

**_I sigh and Cassidy nose wrinkles in disgust as she saw me._**

**_"Elliot! Your stupid girlfriend is at the door!" I shouted and Cassidy was about to attack me, but Elliot was rushing towards us._**

**_"Ally, my girlfriend is NOT stupid. Come on Cass. Let's go shopping. Ally, I will be back soon okay? Tell Jesse that too." Elliot says before he exits the house to take Cassidy shopping._**

**_I roll my eyes and closed the door._**

**_"Whatever Elliot." I mutter and walked to my room._**

**_Austin_**

Breathing heavily as I ran through the woods, I wonder how Ally survived. There were twigs everywhere, and barely a source of food or water out here. I had a few cuts on my cheeks and legs from the sharp tree limbs and twigs. I was sweaty, and my face was covered in dirt. I was absolutely filthy and it wasn't even funny.

I stopped running for a minute and grabbed my backpack. Unzipping it, I grabbed my bottle of water and opening it. As I drink my water, I savored the cold feeling on my dry tongue, making me drink it faster than I was supposed to. By the time I was done drinking my water I had about half of my water left. I sighed and grabbed my backpack once again, putting my water inside. I dust my pants and saw that I was almost out of the woods. I continued running, determined to find Ally Dawson.

_(Line Break)_

Soon I was out of the woods, terribly exhausted. Using my walkie-talkie, I alerted the rest of the detectives, who were probably still out in woods, that I was safely out of the woods and on the hunt to find Ally. After that was done, I was thinking of where a young woman could hide away. I was currently on a sidewalk, where the entrance of the woods was behind me. In front of me was a street of houses that were old, _very_ old. Analyzing each and every house, there was an abandoned one at the end of the street. I bit my lip and decided to go over there to see if Ally was in there. _"She could be in there, Austin," _I thought, and I carried my sore and tired legs to the door of the abandoned looking house. When I reached there, I noticed there was a cherry red, old pickup truck. I walked up the front doorsteps, and instead of knocking on the door and wait there like a normal person, I knocked on the door and fainted, exhausted. The last thing I saw was the feet of a young woman. _"Ally…"_ I thought and my lips curled up in a small smile.

A smile of satisfaction.

(_Line Break)_

**_Ally_**

I was sitting on the couch with Jesse on one side and Elliot on the other. We were currently watching a series of thriller movie. Trust me, before we started this, I wanted to object, but Jesse's whining and complaining made me give in. As we sit on the couch watching the movie, I whispered in Jesse's ear, hissing my words, "You _so_ owe me for this Jesse." Jesse rolls his eyes and puts his arm around my shoulder, smiling cheekily. "Aw, Ally," he whispers in my ear." Don't be a party pooper, sis." I smiled a bit and put my head on his shoulder. Jesse and I have been much closer now, making us seem like a couple when we only like, no, _love_ each other like brother and sister. And right now, it was getting on Elliot's nerves. "Guys, can you please get a room?" Elliot says, his jaw clenching. "Aw, Elliot is getting a little green there!" Jesse exclaims, pointing at Elliot's face. I blushed a little at what Jesse said. "I am not!" Elliot says, his face getting redder. Jesse rolls his eyes and mutters a few things under his breath. I roll my eyes, and couldn't help but feel awkward around the two. Luckily, I heard someone knocking the door. Elliot and I got up at the same time, ready to open the door to see who it is. I look at Elliot reassuringly, touching his chest to make him sit down. "I'll go get it," I said with a light smile. Elliot looks into my eyes, and notices my hand on my chest. Blushing, I notice this too and dropped my hand and speed walked to go open the door.

When I opened the door and gasped of what I saw, I saw a handsome man on the same ground I fainted when I was running away. But this time, this man was a police detective, not a runaway. And he possibly was trying to find a person.

A person like…

Me.

**_A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Austin finally found Ally and Elliot is getting a bit JEALOUS! I foresee a lot of drama! Make sure you review!_**

**_~Ashley~_**


	6. I'm Gon' Get You

**_Chapter 5: I'm Gon' Get You_**

**_A/n: I am a terrible person. Leaving you guys hanging like that. *facepalm* I feel bad for not updating like other peeps. Here's the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own A&A._**

**_*Recap*_**

**_When I opened the door and gasped of what I saw, I saw a handsome man on the same ground I fainted when I was running away. But this time, this man was a police detective, not a runaway. And he possibly was trying to find a person._**

**_A person like…_**

**_Me._**

**_Ally_**

My eyes widen and I immediately called for Jesse. Jesse groans from the living room in annoyance, and minutes later he arrives, crossing his arms. "What Ally – oh shit!" he says and then his face changes from annoyance to shock once I showed the unconscious man on the ground. He looks at me and then at the man back and forth, before asking me slowly, "Did you knock him…out?" I look at Jesse before turning red. "No!" I exclaimed. "H-He was just on the ground…passed out!" Jesse walks pass me and kneels next to the man. He slaps his face lightly, making the man groan and return to its unconscious state. "Help me – help me get him inside." Jesse grunts and I quickly aid him to carry the blonde haired man to my room. We set him on the bed and tried to regain our breath. "Damn," Jesse panted. "He's heavy." I nod in agreement. Jesse sighs and says, "I am going to get water and food for the guy, alright? Just watch him and see if he wakes up." I nod once more and Jesse left, leaving me with the handsome blond. He, the blonde, looked in his twenties and obviously had blonde hair. The more I stared at him, the more I became more…_attracted _to him. I climbed on the bed, sitting next to the blonde and admiring his features. Without thinking, I gently caress his cheek, stroking it gently. I hear him sigh and he starts to open his eyes. I blushed as he saw me stroking his cheek, and I moved my hand from his face quickly. He smiles softly at me and his eyes start to widen. He sits up and now has a panicked look on his face. "Where am I?" he asks. He looks at me again and to the bedroom door. He was about to get up from the bed and try to find a way out, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looks at me with those hazel eyes.

_'Those beautiful hazel eyes…'_ I start to think. I snap out of my trance and look away, blushing. "Uh, stay," I said, still looking away from him. "It's safe here." The blonde guy's expression changes and he chuckles, "Ally Dawson. I have been looking for you."

_'What the…'_ I thought and finally looked at the blonde guy, a shocked expression on my face.

"How do you know my name?"

**_Austin_**

I finally believe in miracles. I mean when you find a missing woman next to you, while being unconscious, that's a miracle right there. When I finally found Ally Dawson I was extremely happy. But then to see yourself in an unknown place, you start to wonder, "_Where the fuck am I?_" To be honest I started to freak until, Ally grabbed my arm telling me I am safe. The gentle touch of her hand calms me down and I start to relax a little. I look at the brunette before me and chuckle. "Ally Dawson, I have been looking for you." I say. She looks at me, shocked and asks, "How do you know my name?" I sigh and start to explain to her how I was a police detective and how I was sent here to find her by her parents. With the mention of her parents, Ally face turned sour. "My parents sent you here?" she asks coldly. I nod and she looks at me again. "What's your name?" she asks quietly. I was about to say 'Austin', but someone barged in the room. Ally snaps up, tensed, and looks at the person. She rolled her eyes and relaxed. "Jesse," she says, playfully. The guy – Jesse smiles cheekily and says, "I see you and blonde guy got along." Ally blushed and turns to me. "This is Jesse. He's such a jokester." I looked at Jesse, a green eyed, black haired, laidback dude. Jesse walks over to me, with a cup of water in one hand and a plate of food in the other. He sets both of the items down on the bedside table and sticks his hand out to shake. I shook his hand and he smiles.

"Jesse Anderson." He says, introducing himself. I smiled and said, "Austin Moon."

"Nice to meet you Austin...hopefully you feel aright. Here's some food and water." I smiled widely again and thanked Jesse for his generosity. Jesse leaves the room, leaving me with Ally once again. I took the food on the bedside table and I start to eat. Ally eyes me carefully and I smirk. "Find me attractive?" I asked, jokingly. Ally blushed, "Shut up…Austin." I chuckle softly and suddenly turned serious. "I have to take you back." I said, staring at my food. "Where?" Ally asks confused. "Back home to your parents." I replied. Ally shakes her head, obviously furious. "Never," she whispered harshly. She got off the bed and exited the room, leaving me by myself.

I sighed and continued eating my food. I am going to force her, even if she likes it or not.

**_Ally_**

After storming out of the room, I walked to the kitchen to get a can of soda. To my disappointment, Elliot was standing there drinking his can of coke. I sighed loudly and Elliot quirked his eyebrow up. Setting his coke on the counter, he looks at me. "Why, hello to you too." Elliot says sarcastically. I give him an amused smile and got a can of soda from the fridge, opening the can and taking a long sip from it. Setting my can of soda on the counter, I looked at Elliot and zoned out. Wearing a blue tank and khaki shorts, his blonde hair tousled. And damn, dare I say it? He look really, really cute. I didn't notice Elliot behind me. "Like what you see?" he whispered, his pink lips brushing near my ear. Shivers, I never knew I had, ran down my spine, making me feel weak. I regained my posture, clearing my throat. "U-Uh…" I stuttered, losing my words. Elliot chuckled and he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around so I can face him. I look deeply in his blue eyes, making me feel like I lost track of time. He smiles and leans in. I felt my face being pulled toward his like a magnet. His lips brush on mine softly, and I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his lips. Soon it was a full make out session. Leaning on the counter, my hands were running in Elliot hair. Elliot was gripping around my waist, making sure I was close to him. "Guys, please! Get a room!" a person says. Elliot and I jump away from each other, breathing heavily for oxygen. I looked at the person who declared for us to get a room. It was Austin. He was obviously disgusted and but there was a little smirk on his face. "I'm going back to the room." He mutters and walks away. I blushed and turned my attention to Elliot. His blue eyes were dark, and were clouded with lust. Then I realized Elliot had a girlfriend. _'Oh shit.' _ I thought and I start to bubble up in anger.

I instantly did the one thing that was possible:

Slapping Elliot.

_SMACK! _

"Ow! What the fuck!" Elliot exclaimed. "Don't 'what the fuck' me! You realize you have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed. Elliot clutches his right cheek and his eyes widen. "Oh gosh. Ally, I am _so_ sorry. I wasn't thinking –" Elliot stutters. "Save it." I said, rather harshly and grabbed my can of soda; pushing Elliot aside and walking pass him. I feel his hand on my wrist, and he pulls me back. "Let me go, Elliot." I said, gritting my teeth. "I'm sorry for kissing you." he says sincerely. "Just let me go." I said, a little forcefully.

"Yeah Elliot. Let her go." A feminine voice said.

Elliot and I looked back to see who the person was. It was a pissed off Cassidy.

Elliot lets me go and scratches his neck, chuckling nervously. "Cassidy…" he says. Cassidy looks at me to him. Her eyes start to water and I could foresee the tears coming out her eyes. "You cheated on me with this bitch?!" she exclaimed, furious, tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm sorry Cassidy…" Elliot starts moving towards her. I just stood there looking at my feet, feeling awkward. "No…N-No. Stay there. I hate you. I _FUCKING _hate you, Eliot Anderson!" Cassidy shouts, sobbing. She spins on her heel, storming away. I sigh, and start to run towards Cassidy. "Cassidy…" I said. Cassidy stops walking and took it as my chance to apologize. "Cassidy, I'm sorry." Cassidy turns around to face me. She laughs as she wipes her tears. "You. All Elliot wanted was you." she whispered coldly. "Look, I'm sorry." I said again, feeling bad. Cassidy walked over to me and slaps me hard on the face. I cry in pain and cup my cheek. "You deserved it, _bitch_." Cassidy says, and walked away, leaving me in pain.

I run to my room, and found Austin there on the bed. I shut the door behind me and sunk down to the floor, sobbing my head off. Austin walked over to me and sat next to me. He looks at me with a worried expression. "What happened?" he asked and I fill him with the details. He looks at my cheek and touches it softly. I winced and turned to face Austin. His hazel eyes were looking at me and he had a sad and worried expression on his face. "Let me go get an ice pack." He says and stands up and leaves the room. A few minutes later he comes back with an ice pack in one hand. He sits down next to me, and makes me sit in his lap. He gently places it on my cheek and I wince at the impact. But soon I got used to it. "Feel better?" he asks softly. I look at him and smiled. "Yeah. I do…" I replied and relax into his chest and smiles softly to myself.

_A/N: Gawd. Drama much? Lol. Anyway. I foresee D-R-A-M-A! I am so excited. Anywhoodles. Review!_

_~Ashley xoxo_


End file.
